disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170322063453
Thanks guys for helping me. I think you might want the series to continue after you read the latest episode after 2 months !. The 9th episode of the series show part 1: Skating on Thin Ice. Episode 9: Skating on Thin Ice part 1 As the remaining contestants sat down and watched tv, a news report came up, a fire at the local hospital. One survivor, A man named, Gogobell who was found in a nearby bush by the fire crew. Run turned off the TV and headed outside. Sora started to feel suspicious about Run. He looked everywhere, until the piece of evidence to tie everything together, a cookie, To Save a Frigatebird and a Lighter… Sora ran over will a heavy piece of fabric in his hand. Sora took off the fabric and the shadow man was revealed. Gogobell. It was elimination time, Only 19 Votes were in Eljuan: 0 BestFriends: 0 DiamondTree: 0 Sweetiepie: 3 Angie and Jam remained, which would be eliminated ?. Angie: 6 Jam: 10 Cardboard Jam was out in a tube and frozen. Un-Injured and in a crutch, Gogobell walked back and he was let back into the show. Gogo gave an evil glare to Sora and in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Run’s hypno curse was lifted and Poolol rolled out of a bush looking like a smog monster. The Missing contestants were returned to the show. They were taken to an ice skating rink. The Challenge is to perform an ice skating routine. Angie looked into the ice and Jurre was frozen inside and started to back away. Eljuan jumped on Best’s back and they collapsed onto the ice. Random started to moonwalk and dress up as Michael Jackson. The Lights dimmed, the spotlight was on Random as he danced like a complete lunatic. Sweetiepie decided to Ballroom. Sweetiepie leapt into the air and landed on Pixar’s hands as they skated around like a skating couple and won a gold medal. Transfer to real life, Angie tripped and fell face first on Pixar’s foot. This triggered the ice to start to crack. In a disney style, Random leapt over the cracks and sung towards a moon shaped light “When you wish upon a light”. The light fell from the roof and punctured a massive hole in the ice. A Black shadow started to creep towards it under the ice. A Strange un-human like shadow. It leapt out of the ice and left a strange trail of sludge across the ice. Once the shadow cleared, it was gogobell who gave another evil glare, this time towards Sora. Sora still had the book, so she held it in the air and it glared off a light and revealed an X in the ice. Random starting jumping on it until it eventually broke. Underneath revealed a treasure chest with the name: Sorcerer Parker. Sora inserted the book into the book shaped hole. The chest lid lifted to reveal red smoke. Out of it came a voice “Day and Night, the frigatebird stood on the tree, waiting for a treat, then there was a gunshot”. It was a line from the book. Then the lights flickered out and a real gunshot was heard……… Who knows, what happened, will you want to see part 2 ?